Is it really Worth it?
by MagnifiqueTwilight
Summary: What if Edward wasn't a vegertarian vampire and he smells Bella's blood and follows it to Forks. If he wants her blood so much will her enroll in school.? This is my first summary so dont judge it please
1. The Scent

Chapter 1-The Scent

~~Edward's POV~~

I walked across the moonlit forest looking for something to eat. My throat burned because I was so hungry. If only there is a city nearby that I could wander too.

I smelled the air, looking for any delicious scents that caught my eye, well hunger. Everything smelled alright except this one scent that caught my hunger and made my throat feel like it was on fire.

Lavender and freesia I recognized the smell. I never liked flowers until this moment; it smelled so good, mouthwatering exactly. I decided to follow it and see where it takes me.

I walked for a couple hours, but it felt like twenty minutes to me, I noticed as I looked at my phone. I got back into my sliver Volvo, put the keys into the ignition and started to drive. Until the scent got so strong, I stopped driving. I arrived near a city sign, which said "Welcome to Forks, Washington population 3,120".

"Well now probably 3,121" I laughed at that silently while driving down the newly paved road. As I drove down the silent streets of Forks, I looked around "What a small town" I thought. One post office, a small fire/police department that probably had no one working at this time because probably nothing happens in this town, and a couple of schools, and one grocery store."

I kept on driving, still following that mouthwatering scent. My throat kept on panging. I wondered if I was near.

~~Bella's POV~~

I woke up to a text message from my best friend, Alice saying "_First day of school Isabella. Wake up, wake up_!" .I sat up and tousled my hair and texted back "_I'm up Alice, and it's Bella for the millionth time_." Today was the first day of school I thought sighing to myself getting out of my bed.

I threw on a green sweater, faded jeans, a black jacket, and my favorite boots. I put my hair back in a head band and then walked down stairs. When I got to the kitchen I saw Charlie drinking a cup of coffee and he said to me.

"Excited?" he smiled his big smile.

"You mean excited for going back to school? Then no." I plainly said flat out while picking up _Wuthering Heights_, my favorite book, of the kitchen counter where I left it last night.

"C'mon Bella, school will be fine, It is every year. Alice and you have all the same classes, so you'll be okay" He smiled trying to get me happy for going to back to school. He always liked Alice for some reason. Rosalie a little, but Alice was always his favorite friend of mine.

"Okay" I sighed kissing him on the cheek.

Getting ready to walk out the door Charlie stopped me and said "The Blacks are coming over tonight for the game."

Cool Jacob, I thought. Jacob was my best friend, he has been since we were little. The only bad thing about that was that he went to another high school in the next town over, La Push. "Awesome, I'll see you later. Bye" I said to him walking over to my truck and getting ready to drive to school.

~~Edward's POV~~

I arrived to a house that was surrounded by trees, it was white with a gray roof. I drove slowly down the road and I smelled the air. The scent wasn't as strong as it was a couple minutes ago. It must've left. I decided to follow it so I did.

I arrived at a high school named "Forks High School". "High school? Really" I thought to myself. I haven't been to high school in 50 years. Is this person's blood really worth it? I thought driving up the road to the school. It led me to the parking lot and the scent got so strong.

I looked in the direction the scent led me to, it was a girl. She had brown hair with beautiful brown eyes, milk chocolate colored actually, and her cheeks were a brilliant shade of pink . She was wearing no makeup which looked beautiful, I felt bad for myself if she was wearing some. She also had a simple outfit on a sweater, jacket, jeans and boots.

She was the most original thing in this parking lot. She was also the sweetest smelling thing. Is going back to high school to meet her really worth it?

I looked at her once more and she was picking up her books and purse off the hood of her truck, she started walking and she was doing well until she fell on the wet pavement. I started getting out of the car but then a guy with dirty blond brownish hair quickly and eagerly ran to help her.

She's so fragile and clumsy, it was like the heavens sent me to help her. Also hurt her from who I am but that's beside the point now. I have to help her.

So I decided it is _so_ worth it I thought walking inside the school.

~~Bella's POV~~

Mike helped me up of the wet paved parking lot. "Thanks" I said picking up my books and purse. Mike has had the biggest crush on me since I moved here in ninth grade, but I've only seen him as a friend.

"No problem, Bella. Anytime" Mike said picking up my _Wuthering Heights _book, he handed it to me and asked "Who is your homeroom?"

"Uhmm," I pulled out my schedule from my back pocket of my jeans and read it "Mr. Banner" I said putting my schedule back in my pocket.

"Oh" Mike said in a disappointed tone "I have Coach Clapp"

"You got a gym teacher as a homeroom. Sorry Mike" I said walking into the school. I saw Alice, even before I could say anything or even one step inside the school, Alice came running with open arms.

"BELLA!" She said hugging me making me drop my books _once again _what a _great_ way to start out my school year.

I hugged back smiling saying "Alice!". She let me out of her tight hold, picked up my books and handed them to me."Thanks" I said walking over to my locker.

I opened my locker and put my binder in it. Mike looked at me and said "I'll see you later"

"Okay bye Mike" I said closing my locker to Alice looking at me." What?" I asked her.

"Why won't you give Mike a chance?" She said.

"I've said it before Alice, I. don't. Like. Him. Like . That." I said to her wondering how many times I would have to explain this year.

"Fine." She huffed "But guess what?". She went off the subject.

"What?" I smiled. It must be about Jasper who has been dating her since tenth grade, it was now twelfth.

"Jasper's locker is right next to mine!" she giddily said almost hopping with excitement "Isn't that just awesome?"

"That's pretty awesome" I agreed. I knew it, Alice is sometimes so predictable. I looked at Alice who was looking at Jasper. "Go see him, I'll be fine" I said watching her walk away.

Alice turned back to me smiling "Thanks" then walking over to him.

I better get to homeroom I thought closing my locker and walking down the hall.


	2. New Student

**Haii Peoples! Okay I am still Learning about fan-fiction so if i am confusing you please be nice and tell me. I think Im doing fine, always-penombra is trying to teach me how to do all of this but.. Im not completely understanding. Oh yeahs Thank you my first reader kristen123 to review and read my storyy! :D I will do that for all my chapters, whoever reads it first and reviews will get mentioned in the next chapter! 8D So I hope that'll be a motive for readers! xD OH YEAH! Thank you always-penombra for introducing fan-fiction to me and for reading a reviewing my story! Im sorry that im writing so much! YA PPL BYEEE!**

* * *

Chapter 2-New Student

~~Edward's POV~~

As I walked inside of Forks High School the halls were empty because the bell just rung. I rather enjoyed that because people usually stare at me wherever I go. I walked inside of the front office and I saw a middle aged woman with auburn hair. Her blood smelled like a tangy orange and I did not like that very much. For that I did not have to breathe, so I held my breath.

"May I help you?" she said while I read her mind which was thinking _I wonder how old he is?_

I smiled innocently pretending not to know that she was interested in me saying "I would like to enroll here"

_Damn _she thought while saying "What grade are you in?" still maintaining a smile.

I wondered what grade that girl was in. Hmm, she looked about a senior. If I was wrong, I could just convince her to change me in whatever grade that girl was in. "senior" I said.

_Well, if only I could get away with- no too risky, I love my job _she thought while saying "Okay just fill out these forms. Then you'll be all set". She handed me a stack of papers.

"Will do" I said looking at the five page front and back stack of papers.

I sat down on a chair near the desk, I saw the lady in the front go get some of her friends to look at me. The thoughts were _if only I we're younger, I wonder if he's single, what a cute smile, _and the weirdest one out of that was _I wonder if my husband wouldn't mind_.

When I was done with the papers, three minutes later, I looked up to all the ladies quickly looking away and pretending not to notice me. I walked over to the front lady.

"Here" I smiled, while listening to a teacher's thoughts _what a nice butt_ walking out of the door behind me. That's delightful I thought to myself.

"Already?" she asked "It usually takes about an hour to do this."

"Yes ma'm, I know my information very well." I said.

"I need your name for your schedule" she said. And clearly I did not think it was _just_ for the schedule.

"Edward Cullen" I said. She typed it into the computer, wrote something down, and then handed me a piece of paper.

I looked at it, and it was my schedule. I smiled starting to walk out of the front office "Thank you" I said to her.

"No" I heard her say from behind "_Thank you"_

~~Bella's POV~~

I sat in homeroom listening to Mr. Banner talk. Only one of my friends, Jessica Stanley, was in there so I had to listen to her talk about Mike the whole time. At the moment, I really wished the homerooms didn't go by alphabetical order.

"Omg, did you hear there was a new Cullen to our school?" She gushed; probably happy to be one of the first people to know.

Cullen? I thought. Alice's last name was Cullen, had Carlisle adopted? Is she or he a distant cousin? I turned around to Jessica "A new Cullen?" I asked.

"Yep" She smiled "I saw him in the front office this morning. He was _so hot_; I wonder if I could get his number?"

What about Mike? I felt like asking. But then she would tell me and why would I want to know that. "Hmm" I looked back forward. I will have to ask Alice about that later.

The school bell rang and it was time for first period. I picked up my books and walked out tripping over my own foot. "Ouch" I said surrounded by my purse and books scattered around me _again_. Today was not my day.

~~Edward's POV~~

After I got out of the front office, the bell rang and lots of people came flowing through the halls as fast as water. I already memorized my schedule and map of the school so I was all set. I was on my way to French class. I already knew all the words you can in French so I have to pretend not to know.

As I was walking through the hallway I kept on getting stared at, I guess the news of a new student has been going around. I passed by a room and I saw that girl on the floor _again_. I walked over to her.

My throat felt like it was on fire, that I haven't had blood in years, as a human would feel it was like that they would just run a marathon without any water. Her blood smelled so good, I just wanted to attack her right there and kill her.

But I couldn't. Something attracted me to her. I don't know what it is, but I don't know if I will have enough will power to uphold it.

I picked up all her books and all her stuff in her purse faster than she could blink, gave it all to her, then walked away. I couldn't _stand_ being not even 5 feet from her. That close, and I'm still surprised that she's alive.

Now I asked myself if it was worth it coming back to this school just for her blood. Half of me wanted it, my hunger and the other half of me did not and which I did not know which side was more dominant.

I sighed speeding through the hallways, it's not like the human's eyes could see me fly by anyway. When I walked into French, I saw this little short brunette that was pixie-like staring at me. I looked at her and she gave a warm, welcoming smile inviting me to come over there in a seat right next to her.

I shrugged, how bad can she be anyway? I thought walking over to her.

She lit up as I walked over to her "HEY!" she said sitting next to a guy with blondish hair.

"Hello" I said. She didn't smell human. Hmm. The guy did though.

"Hi! I'm Alice. This is Jasper, what's your name?" She smiled a big excited one.

"Edward Cullen" I smiled she was oddly welcoming.

"Cullen?" She said "That's my last name too!" she jumped excitedly.

"Really?" I asked "I've never met anyone else with that name." Hmm.  
"Yep. My name is Alice Cullen!" she said "Who's your father?"

"Uhmm, He's dead." I said.

"I'm sorry!" she said "I won't bring it up again."

"It's fine" I said. The teacher walked in and class began to talk.

_Talk to me after class _I heard Alice think.

Wow. How does she know that? I thought. This is going to be interesting after class for sure.


	3. Family

Chapter 3- Family

~~Bella's POV~~

I walked out of math; it was probably going to be a hard year in there, maybe. I walked through the hallway near my locker; Rosalie was leaning against it staring me down. Did I do something wrong? I thought.

"Hey Rose" I said to her hoping I didn't get her mad in any way. No one likes Rosalie when she's mad, well no one except Emmett, Alice's big bear of a brother, he loved her and he thought it was "hot" when she gets angry. Ugh Emmett.

"Isabella," She flipped her blond hair, her blue eyes staring at me, burning holes through me "What did I tell you?"

What_ did_ she tell me? Uhmm... "Uh never to wear navy blue when you wear back?"

"No" she sighed "Guess again"

"Uhhh… Never be one of the boys?" I guessed. I hope she doesn't tell me to guess again because I've run of possibilities.

"Ugh Bella, You're missing the whole point. What I told you was that when you meet a new guy and you like him, tell me about him." She looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" Now I'm _really _confused. Mike and I? No. There's no one else so I don't really know whose she is talking about.

"You know that new guy that picked up your books in the hall." She shook her head probably annoyed at my ignorance to guys.

"Oh, that guy?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes _that guy_" she said.

"Oh I've never seen him before that a day in my life." I stated "I didn't even know he was new."

"He is" she got my next class books out of my locker before I dropped them all again "And I saw that connection you guys had"

"What connection? Rose, I haven't even met him" I said getting my books plopped into my arms by Rose.

"We'll see" she said walking away to Emmett "Sit with me at lunch with Alice. You can bring your boyfriend if you want" she said strutting away.

"Ok-ay" I said walking to my next class.

~~Edward's POV~~

Alice led me into the teacher's lounge "How are we in here?" I asked her.

She smiled brightly and said "I got Mr. Huffman and Miss Clarkson; well I should say Mrs. Huffman together as a happy couple two years ago. But this isn't about that." She said smiling the same one she had a minute ago.

The teacher's lounge was empty and quiet; you could hear the freshly brewed coffee dripping into the pot so clear. "Then what _are_ we here for then?" I questioned her.

"Cullen?" she asked me with inquisitive eyes.

"Yes" I said back.

"That's not a common name" she said looking into my eyes as she was trying to get something out of me by there "Your eyes are black."

"And yes, so your eyes are gold." I showed her back.

She looked at me with a stern face, still maintaining a smile "You are a vampire?"

"Are you one?" I wasn't gonna tell her until she told me first.

"Yes, Carlisle is my father. He adopted me." She said flat out. I guess that was easier than expected.

"Carlisle is my creator" I said "I left him about in the 1940's"

"That's when I about came around. Why did you leave?" she questioned.

"I left because I was turned into a vampire for a reason." I told her.

"And that reason is?" She smiled with a puzzled face.

"The reason is that I didn't agree with Carlisle's rules." I said to her. I watched her eyes widen.

"So you're the one who left?" she asked.

"I guess so" I said.

"Hmm… Carlisle misses you" she said "I bet it would mean the world to him if you came and visited." She smiled still.

"Don't you think he'll be mad at me for leaving?" I asked her. Now I wanted to go see Carlisle. I reinstated "Never mind, I'll come over later" I smiled.

"YAY!" She jumped into the air "We're gonna be the happiest family in the WORLD!"

"Of course" I said smiling walking with her to our next class which was biology.

We got in and I smelled it, the girl was in here. I half heartedly held my breath looking at her. Bella skipped to her seat next to that blond headed kid.

_Must be her boyfriend _I thought walking to the teacher. I felt several gazes on me and I talked to the teacher, Mr. Banner, he told me.

"Go sit over there" he pointed to the girl's table, "She'll tell you what we're learning. Bella" he called out to her.

_Her name is Bella _I thought.

She looked up abashed and said "Uhmm, Yes Mr. Banner?"

"Won't you help, Uh what's your name sir?" He asked me puzzled.

"Edward" I smiled.

"Yes Yes, Edward here. He's new, so will you help him get caught up?" Mr. Banner smiled at Bella, and then smiled at me.

Bella looked at him, and then looked at me. I smiled at her then at that moment I heard her heart stop, then beat 2 times faster.

"Uh sure" she said, moving her books from the seat next to her, which was about to be my seat.

Mr. Banner inspected what she had done and then said "Go on, go over there. She won't bite."

I snickered to myself thinking _Yeah but I do_ walking over there, struggling to maintain holding my breath.

I sat down next to her. I _had_ to breathe, I _needed_ to breathe. But for some reason I couldn't. I looked over at her; she was looking at her bitten fingernails, sighing to herself. I wondered what she was thinking; I tried to use my power.

Nothing.

_Nothing?_ I thought to myself. What's wrong? Are my powers not working? No, that would be impossible, because I have read all those ladies minds this morning, no matter how much I didn't want to, and Alice's so. What's wrong?

I tried to once more. Nope Nothing.

Now I sighed to myself. I wanted to know what she was thinking of. I'll guess I'll just talk to her then. Holding my breath, I said to her "Hello"

She looked up from her fingers and answered "Hi".

I could tell she was nervous because I could hear her heart rate beat fast. I smiled at her and said "I'm Edward, as you know. And you're?" I pretended not to know her name, as it was stamped into my mind.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan" she said looking into my eyes quickly, and then looking away faster than she could breathe.

"Bella Swan, that's a nice name" I complemented.

"Thanks" she smiled softly "So where are you from?"

I haven't thought of that yet. Hmm what sounds good? I've been almost everywhere in the world so I'll go with "California" I said smiling.

She lit up, smiling as if we shared a secret and she asked "California? I'm from Arizona. How did your parents find this town?"

"My parents are not alive" I said watching her little smile go into a somber expression "I am moving into the Cullen's house, they are my other family." I fibbed. Hoping Carlisle would let me live with them again.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she looked at me giving me an apologetic face

"It's alright, I'm very close with the Cullen's here" I fibbed again.

"Oh okay, well you'll probably see me a lot over there, I'm Alice's best friend" she grinned.

"Hmm that's cool" I said asking her another question "so how did your parents find this small town?"

Well my mother and father used to live here when they were kids, they got married, and then they got a divorce. My mom took me to Arizona and my dad, Charlie, stayed here. Then my mom married Phil, he is a baseball player so they would have to move around a lot, and my mom wouldn't want me to have to go though that, so she asked me if I wanted to or to move back here with Charlie. I picked Charlie and here I am now." She laughed "Sorry if I'm boring you"

I liked her laugh and said "No its fine. It was a very exciting story"

"Sure" she chuckled as Mr. Banner told us our assignment. Then we started to work.


	4. Memories

**Haii Everyone! You're probably all surprised that their have been 2 updates in 2 days! I am just in a reading mood. I'm sorry That I didn't get to write anything at the top like here on the 3rd Chapter, because I forgot and totally zipped through it. I will try to write a new chapter in a few days so look out! And Read and Review Please :) **

* * *

Chapter 4- Memories

~~Bella's POV~~

The bell rang, and that meant it was time for lunch. I picked up my books and started to walk; Edward quickly caught up with me and asked

"Would you sit with me at lunch, so I would have someone I know sitting near me?" he asked.

_Why would he want to sit near me? _I wondered. I'm so plain and they're so many other girls that are so much better looking than me. But I shouldn't be complaining. I think I'm lucky. I hope he doesn't notice that I'm blushing as I said "Sure, you can sit with me and my friends."

Rose is gonna rub this in my face forever now. I remember her saying "_You can bring your boyfriend if you want_". That's exactly what I need during lunch, but Alice will kill me, or worse, dress me up, if I didn't bring my new friend to come sit with me at lunch.

We walked side by side in the hall, people were staring. _Why?_ I wondered. _Oh yeah, because I'm walking to the most beautiful thing in the world _I smiled to myself.

Edward walked to me to my locker and opened it for me and laughed, my locker wasn't the neatest locker in the hall, he commented "Bella, what did you do to your poor locker?" and laughed.

"Well, I run out of time in between classes so I just throw everything in there and get my next classes stuff and so on." I said with my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. _Now he thinks I'm a slob _I sighed to myself.

"You know they _should _have more time in between classes. Oh American school systems" he chuckled rearranging my books and taking the ones I had in my arms, neatly into my locker. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes" I looked into my newly neat locker, it hasn't looked this way since the beginning of the year and that was about five months ago.

I walked to him into the lunch room, I saw my whole table, and the rest of the school, all stop and look at me. Rose smirked at me and then looked at everyone else with a "_get a life" _face, listening to her, they looked away.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked, walking with me to the lunch line.

"A little," I said. I really didn't wanna waste my time eating when I could be talking to him. We walked into the lunch line. He gave me a tray and did not get one for himself. _Are we sharing? _I thought. "Are you going to eat?" I wondered aloud to him.

"Me? No. I don't like school lunch, no matter where you live, it's all the same" he gave me a crooked smile, which I automatically loved.

My heart went crazy when he smiled at me, I could just watch him smile all day. "It's true" I laughed "You know I never thought about it that way before." I agreed, taking French fries off of the place where they were resting.

"You know what else I don't get?" Edward smiled, getting me milk.

"What" I wondered what he was going to say while getting a chocolate cookie.

"Why they are called "_French Fries_"" He air quoted the term 'French fries' "Everybody knows that French fries originated in Belgium in the 1680's but the French had them in the ancient cookbooks dating in 1755. So the French get credit for Belgium food?" he snickered, paying for my food unknowingly.

_He's so smart_ I thought, then saying "Edward! Why did you pay for my food? Here" I started to reach in my back jean pockets, grabbing two dollars.

"Bella, it was simply thanks" he laughed "Don't worry. And keep your money, it's not good with me" he pushed my hand lightly away, looking at the floor and taking my tray.

"Hey Hey, why did you take my tra-"I said while almost slipping on spilled milk, but then, Edward caught my arm in time still holding my tray in his other hand.

"Could you at least _try_ to be more careful?" Edward asked leading me over to my table.

"Like that's possible" Rosalie said smiling, with Emmett's arm around her.

"EDWARD!!" Alice said, hugging him.

He hugged her back and said "It's great to see you too Alice" putting my tray on the table, and then opening up a seat for me.

"Thanks Edward" I sat down. Jasper, Emmett, and I were the only ones eating. Emmett had everything that you could get on his tray; after all, he was a football player, and Jasper had a hamburger and fries on his.

Rosalie looked at Edward and told him "I'm Rosalie Hale, my boyfriend here is Emmett McCarthy," she looked over at Jasper and said "That's Alice's boyfriend, Jasper Hale, and he's also my brother. And you know Alice and Bella." She smiled her million dollar smile.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Edward Cullen." He smiled politely, as he already knew how to deal with Rosalie.

~~Edward's POV~~

_Oh Rosalie, you're still the same _I thought. I looked over at Bella; she looked very nervous and uncomfortable, I smiled at her and her cheeks returned to that brilliant pink color.

Alice smiled at me and said "I talked to Carlisle. And he is delighted and Esme is so excited to see you again" she smiled.

I really hoped that they forgave me for everything I did and how I left them in the 40's. I would give anything to live with them and be a part of their family once again.

Emmett did look Excited to see me once again, to have those wrestling matches, Like that one time in about '37, right before I left.

"_HA-HA Man! I'm gonna beat you down into a pulp" Emmett yelled while I had him in a headlock as he was punching my arms._

"_You can try" I said pushing his arms off of me and he got out of my headlock. _

_Jasper and Alice at this time were watching us curled up on a couch and Rosalie was yelling for Emmett to win right above us._

_Emmett tackled me into the table, breaking it, and the whole room got quiet. Esme and Carlisle were in Europe at this time, so luckily, we had enough time to get a new one. _

_Rose stood above us with her hands on her hips saying "Good Job **kids**, look what you did. Now we have to get a **NEW** table before Esme and Carlisle get back. God, where is this table from?" she wondered aloud. She bent down and read the bottom of the table "Made in London. Look what you two did. I told you this was a horrible Idea" _

_I laughed at that because just two minutes ago, she was cheering on Emmett to win. _

_Emmett said "Chill babe, it's just a table. We can get another one, or build another one, **OR** we could just glue the bitch up" he laughed seeing clearly that Rose was not amused._

"_Ha-ha Emmett. No it's not just a table, its Esme's table. Now at least one of us has to go to London and get a **NEW** one, if they still make these. You better hope that they at least have one left, or I swear you two will **BUILD** it all over again." We saw the fire in her eyes._

_Alice came in and said "No Rosie, Its perfectly fine, I already saw this happening so when we bought the table a month ago, I made sure we bought two, Jazz is getting the new one and Edward and Emmett, will you please clean this up?" she smiled looking up at us with big shiny pixie-like eyes._

"_Sure Alice, we'll clean it up" I smiled at her. She was always so nice, the opposite of Rose._

_Jasper brought out the table and Rosalie said "Now let's leave these two 'Wrestlers' to clean up their mess." She stormed away, Alice smiled at us then skipped away and Jasper followed Alice into the kitchen that we didn't need. _

_Emmett looked at me and said "So you're cleaning and I'm supervising?" _

"_Ha-ha, no way" I said, pushing a dust pan into his arms. _

_Ahhh memories_, I smiled to myself.


End file.
